The Tennis Mistress
by Night Fangz
Summary: This tennis player is amazing. Unbeatable they say. But no one has eva seen this person before. Wait! Is that..pink hair! And its a..girl! Rating may change, maybe. ?X? Authoress: Peace Out Peepz :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime mention, but if there is a OC then I will tell you and that OC will most probably be owned by me.

* * *

Name: Sakura Haruno

Age: 13

Rank: Jonin

Mission: classified

Length of Mission: for the rest of her life

"So you are taking a mission in which I have not given you?" a blonde haired woman asked.

"Hai."

"Why?"

"Because, this mission cannot be given like the others."

The woman grinned.

"Alright. If there is any missions that involve going there than I will notify you at once."

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

"Sakura, take care. Don't forget to write."

"I won't. Maybe you guys can take a field trip and come visit. Just make sure you tell them the rules first."

"Byeblossom, I'm gonna miss you." Tsunade hugged her daughter-like-figure.

"Bye. Thanks for taking care of me. "

Sakura ran out of the fifth Hokage's office and ran towards her house. Upon entering she placed a genjutsu so that her house disappeared form sight.

Upstairs in her attic Sakura looked at the village she grew up in. She was going to miss this place, but she really missed her real home.

Doing a series of handsigns she called out, Haruno Family Secret Jutsu: Dimension Travel!"

A shower of petals and snowflakes encased the thirteen year old and disappeared, leaving nothing in its wake.

* * *

Once Sakura woke she noticed she was in a living room of some sort.

"Welcome back stranger."

"Obaa-san, its good to be back."

"Yes, it has been a while..Ryuzaki Sakura."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime mention, but if there is a OC then I will tell you and that OC will most probably be owned by me.

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

Echo Uchiha: thankiez ^_^, and its not really time travle it is sorta like dimension travel or whatever, but time travel is awesome :D

XCirlclesX (not a member, yet ^_^): thanks and here is the next chapter, glad you like :D

Twisted Musalih: thanks and here is the next chapter! :D

* * *

The next morning Sakura awoke to someone shaking her slightly.

"Mmm, five more minutes." she mumbled into her pillow.

"But Sakura-chan, we need to go to school." a quiet voice said. If Sakura weren't a ninja she would have missed it.

"Fine, fine, I'm up. Hey Sakuno-shan."

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, I will wait for you downstairs."

Sakuno left and Sakura watched as the two braids bounced against her back.

_'I need to give that girl a new hairstyle.'_ Sakura thought.

**_'I know! I mean, she looks cute with braids, but she would look ultra hot if she had her hair up and---.'_** Inner Sakura was interrupted.

_'Enough! I thought Ino was horrible, but since I'm stuck with you I actually can't ignore it.'_ Sakura thought/yelled at her Inner.

_**'Sheesh, no need to get all crabby. Now hurry up. I wanna see if there are any cuties here.'**_

Getting out of bed Sakura walked over to her closet and pulled out a yellow tanktop with Hello Kitty™ covering the front, cream colored shorts, and a pair of yellow and cream flats. She pulled her long pink hair into a messy bun and added eyeliner to make her eyes pop out more. Grabbing her cell phone, keys, and iPod she walked downstairs with her black backpack with white designs slung over her right shoulder. She dug into the fridge and pulled out a can of pop.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Hai."

Sakuno followed Sakura out of the house and then Sakura followed Sakuno to the school. Since Sakura just arrived her grandmother took the liberty of registering her into the school this morning.

_'Hopefully she could get them to not make me wear those uniforms. They're cute, but there is no way I'm wearing that.'_ Sakura thought.

Walking to school the two girls chatted, catching up with each other.

"So you like this guy Ryoma?" Sakura asked.

"Hai, but I couldn't like him, Tomo-chan does. I would feel guilty if she knew I also liked him." Sakuno said sadly.

_'Reminds me of how me and Ino used to act. I'm glad that we made up though.'_ Sakura thought.

"Don't worry Sakuno-chan, maybe this Tomoka person will understand." Sakura said smiling at the brunette.

"You think so?" hope filled Sakuno's eyes and Sakura's green ones also warmed.

"Of course, besides the same thing happened with me and one of my friends. We fought over this one boy named Sasuke, weird name I know, but we broke up our friendship with each other. But now we are best friends, we tell each other most things, of course we need to keep our deepest secrets a secret." Sakura winked.

"Wow, I'm glad that you and your friend made up."

"Whoa! They have a tennis court?!" Sakura said suddnely, making Sakuno jump in shock and bump into someone.

"So-Sorry!" Sakuno said as she bowed.

"Do not fret Sakuno-chan." a cheery voice said.

"Ah, Momoshiro-kun."

"Hey Sakuno, gonna introduce me to your boyfriend or what?" Sakura asked smirking. She nearly lost her composure when she saw how red Sakuno's face turned.

_'Reminds me of Hinata. Wow, I'm getting reminded left and right by this girl.'_ Sakura thougth cheerily.

"Eh, Sakura, this isn't my boyfirend." Sakuno said hurriedly.

"Fine then, I apologize for my rude comment. But you have to admit, seeing you all flustered like that was awesome. You made my day Saku-chan. I'm gonna go find the old grandma to get my schedule. I'll meet up with you at the courts." Sakura waved and headed to the school.

* * *

"Hey obaa-chan!" Sakura called out into the classroom she found her grandmother in.

"Sakura? Where's Sakuno?"

"Oh, I left her with this Momoshir guy. So whatcha doin'?"

"I'm trying to get some work done with the captain and co-captain of the boys tennis team." she said as Sakura looked at the two boys sitting at some desks working on some charts or whatever.

"Uhuh, well I kinda need my schedule." Sakura stated.

Sighing Sumire pulled out a schedule sheet and handed it to her pink haired granddaughter.

"Thanks obaa-chan. I'm gonna go torture, I mean talk with some tennis players." Sakura skipped out the room, her pink messy bun bobbing as she skipped.

"Is her hair natural?" Oishi said.

"Yes, although we don't know how. No one in our family has pink hair or green eyes for that matter." Sumire said as she continued with her work.

"Oh and Tezuka, Oishi. Watch out for her, she is stronger and faster than she looks."

"Are trying to warn us about her tennis playing or her in general." Oishi asked confused.

"Both. now get back to work."

* * *

**Peace Out Peepz: **hey! :D I may have messed up on a few names and their personalities, please forgive me but I'm not that well acquainted with the Prince of Tennis, I actually just started reading/watching it yesterday. Although I skipped a few chapters in the manga and that got me super confused.

First off: thanks to those who reviewed in the first chapter.

Second: please tell me if I mispelled or put in the wrong name for any character.

Third: I hope you liked this. Thank you and Peace Out :D


End file.
